Murderer
by GottaLoveUglies
Summary: Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory have been together for a year.  But when the Triwizard Tournament starts, everything goes downhill.  SLASH. Harry/Cedric  This story is temporarily on hold.


Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. Therefor, you can safely conclude that I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Murderer

It's A Smurf!

"Harry. Harry, wake up." A very disgruntled Charlie Weasely said.

"Mphmf." Groaned the boy on the pillow.

"I know perfectly well that its too bloody early, but I bought you some stuff and I want you to try it on." At the word bought, Harry shot up and gave Charlie a look."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Oh, yes I did. Have you seen what you're wearing lately? It wounds me so." Harry playfully punched Charlie in the arm.

"I have to pay you back, though."

"No, you don't. And don't even try transferring the money into my account. I know exactly how much is in there."

"Please let me pay you back."

"I will not allow it. Now shut up and try the clothes on so we can go back to sleep."

"Could this have waited until a decent hour?"

"I'm too bloody excited to go back to sleep. Now try them on." With a sigh, Harry reached into the bag to pull out a rubber chicken.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Sorry, got that from Fred and George. I believe you are looking for this." With a flourish, Charlie pulled out a red sweater with a gold turtleneck.

"Wow Charlie! Thanks!"

"No problem, Harry. Now try it on, before I die from suspense." Harry put it on, jumping slightly as it shrunk itself to fit his body perfectly.

"How much extra did they charge you for the Self-Fitting Charm?" Harry asked.

"I'm going out with the wizard minding the shop, so I paid nothing."

"I wonder what Cedric's going to think when he sees me like this."

"Relax, Ced's gonna love it! Now, I got you some pants too." Charlie also pulled out a black pair of tight skinny jeans. As the younger boy pulled them on with a grimace, Charlie said, "They look great Harry! Stop worrying!"

"I just feel so...primped."

"You're not primped yet." Charlie handed Harry his wand. When Harry gave it an odd look, Charlie said, "Put the wand on your eyelid and say 'occulus lineus'." Harry complied hesitantly. When he looked in the mirror, he had just the right amount of eyeliner on.

"Charlie, what-"

"Shh, you'll wake the red-haired monster. Anyways, what do you think?"

"Its nice, but do I really need-"

"Yes, you do. Not like you're ugly or anything, but it makes you look 14 times better. It even got rid of the bags under your eyes!" Finally, Charlie attacked Harry's hair with a comb. When Harry's hair decided to spite him, he growled, and cast a random spell. After an moment of tingling, Harry's hair ended up with soft curls. "Hmmm...Not the look I was going for, but I like it! It just looks like...you!" Harry blushed and ducked his head. After another round of thanks, Charlie slipped out of the room only to run into...Mrs. Weasley.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS GOD-FORSAKEN HOUR IN RON AND HARRY'S ROOM!"

"Mum, I was-" He was cut off when a certain green-eyed Gryffindor stepped in front of him.

"Charlie bought some clothes for me and couldn't wait 'til I tried them on. So he sneaked into my room and woke me up to give me a makeover." Harry stated plainly.

"Oh. Sorry, Charlie dear."

"It's alright, mum."

"Well, come down to breakfast soon. Soon enough, you'll be trekking to where you'll meet Amos Diggory and his son." At the word Amos Diggory, Harry started choking.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"Come down to breakfast soon. Soon enough, you'll be trekking to where you'll meet Amos Diggory and his son." Harry's eyes widened. With a small smile, Molly Weasley left the room.

"Charlie Weasley, if I find out you knew about this and didn't tell me, I will hex off parts they don't make replacements for!" Harry half shouted, half whispered. With that, Harry raced out of the room, reminding Charlie of a small puppy he had when he was nine. He chuckled. There was a loud thump, and Charlie turned around to look at the massive, red-headed lump that just managed to fling himself off his bed and into his dresser.

"Ron, how do you get yourself into these messes?"

* * *

After untangling Ron's death grip on his sock drawer, Charlie Weasley headed downstairs. He was greeted with stares and laughter at the breakfast table. When he looked down at himself, he realized he had been turned a very bright shade of orange. The precise shade of Ron's Chudley Cannon Poster. He flushed, which only made Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill laugh even harder.

"Alright. Who decided it would be a great idea to turn me orange?" Harry just leaned back in his chair and smirked. This did not go unnoticed by Charlie. "Harry James Potter! You are so dead!"

"What is it? Do I look overly pale?" Harry exclaimed in mock self-consciousness. Charlie forward and tried to tackle him, but Harry just danced out of the way, leaving Charlie to topple over the back of the chair, landing flat on his face.

"POTTER! GET BACK HERE!" He heard a slight giggle from the corner of the room. "Did you just giggle? Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, giggles?"

"I do not giggle! It was a 100%, testosterone filled, manly laugh!"

"Sure it was Potter, sure it was. What do you think Cedric will think of your 100%, testosterone filled, manly laugh?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I think I would dare!"

"But I'm the only one who knows the charm to turn you normal again. It won't wear off." Harry laughed at Charlie's sputter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! TURN CHARLIE HIS ORIGINAL COLOR AT ONCE!" Harry suddenly felt self-conscious at the fact that display was in front of the entire Weasley table. He flushed, and motioned for Charlie to give him his wand. He obliged, cautiously, with a smirk on his lips. Harry suddenly envisioned Charlie as a smurf, and bit back a laugh.

"Abeo vultus." With a bang, and a puff of smoke, Charlie changed his appearance again. He looked just like that smurf in Harry's mind.

"Oh my god." The Weasley family and Harry said in unison.

"It's a Smurf!"

"Let me try it again. Abeo Vultus." For an hour and a half, Harry tried to get Charlie back to normal again, with no avail. Charlie was getting more and more mad with each try.

Today was going to be a very long day.

**A/N**: Hey, thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter up soon, around the 20th. Read and Review!

Angora


End file.
